The Author: Letter for the HxH Character's!
by Kanon58
Summary: Finally, Togashi answered the Letter-that was sent by Gon,Killua,Leorio,Kurapika and Hisoka. But now, what kind of reply will they get? Read to find out! Sequel of my Fic "Letter's of Hunter's" here is the reply of Togashi! DO NOT READ IF -YOU HAVEN'T READ THE Letter's of Hunter's FIC...Before reading this,Check that first.


**I dont won the characters! Togashi sensei owns them!**

**BAD ENGLISH, DONT MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D**

**enjoy!**

_I'm not sure if this is funny like i did to the Letter of Hunter's...But i just hope the reply was funny XP_

_Cuz, i don't know what Togashi-sensei's personality OsO_

* * *

**Letter's of Hunters! THE Reply of Togashi-Sensei~!**

**YOU MUST READ THE "Letter of Hunter's"_ first on my fanfics...! Or else you will not get on how-Togashi-sensei replied that way...REMEMBER NEH! :D_**

* * *

**The Author: Letter for the HxH Character's!**

* * *

_*clring! clring!*_

**Gon:** Everyone! The letter we sent from Author-san was been replied! *jumps with joy*

**All:** Really?! *was surprised*

**Gon:** here! :D

*While Gon giving the each letter replied by Togashi-sensei...*

Hisoka: *comes in the scene* Yo~ Gon...

**Gon:** Oh Hisoka! Perfect timing! Author-san has also replied from your letter!

**Hisoka:** *giggles* Really? Now let me see...

And so then, Gon started to read his letter...

* * *

**~~~xxx Inside Gon's Letter xxx~~~**

Hi there Gon, This is Togashi.

I just wanted to tell you..It's normal for you to get stalk. Your a shota. And i really did create Hisoka to be a pedophile...

_shhss...! Dont tell anybody, Especially Hisoka..._

Plus, if we ever make your hair go down...You would look like a dinosaur. Or Tarzan, you know, long hair covering your face.

I wouldn't want you to look like Sadako or Koltopi..._Come to think of it, Koltopi looks like sadako..._I better do something with his hairstyle then...

And about your father, He likes running away from you because...He has no presents for you.

Sincerely yours, Togashi.

**p.s.** _If you're wondering why people call you idiot. Try talking to the mirror..It would help :D  
_

* * *

**~~~xxx Inside Killua's Letter xxx~~**

Hi there, Killua-kun.

First i would like to say, Your brother Milluki won't even listen if i told him to take some diet...Plus, just let Hisoka stalk Gon...Who would have known that, while Hisoka stalking Gon-**_You-are-protecting-him._** See? There was the great chance for you.

And Gon is the one coming near at Kurapika. XD

About Alluka...hmmm...I tell you, he is a guy, As you notice...Your mother Kikyo has fetish for cosplaying. Same goes for Milluki's influence...I wouldn't bother to change Alluka's appearance. _He look's cute on miko ^^_

Oh no,no,no...Killua please don;t kill me O.O, cuz if you did, you'll die too...I gurantee that...

Sincerely yours, Killua.

**P.S.**_ did really Mito-san taught you how to write a NORMAL letter?...You're letter frankly speaking looks like a threat letter hehehe... ^^_

* * *

**~~~xxx Inside Kurapika's Letter xxx~~**

Hello there...Kurapika...

I'll answer all your questions... :)

First female clothing fits you, 2nd i like the way people get confused on your gender..._Just follow the flow come on xD_

3rd if you kill him that fast...there is no thrill my dear O.O"

4th, Leorio is born that way...It can't be helped. XD

5th come to think of it...I didn't wrote a solo arc for Senritsu. I guess i'll try if i have the mood...

6th, They matter your attire, first...is that really cold outside for you to wear 4 clothing? Well, i wouldn't bother, but, aren't you glad that your so beautiful that even male-female falls for you?

and for the 7th thing...It's _soooo_ normal for you to be paired up on everyone. We all know your so pretty and cute. And...I don't know, i just thought making you and Leorio as married couple..But it end's up you being paired a lot to Kuroro... O_O" dont ask me XD

Spider's can't just die. Spider produces silk o_o please don't hate spider creatures that much.

Sincerely yours,Togashi

**p.s.** _you complain too much... XD  
_

* * *

**~~~xxx Inside Leorio's Letter xxx~~**

Hi in a million times Leorio-san...

Actually, no one making fun of you..Its just...you-are-being-funny-yourself.

_whoops, dont get angry... XDDD hehehe_

Kurapika look's like a girl. Don't tell this to anyone... i did that on purpose.

And yes, no female character falls for you why? cuz Kurapika is meant for you! kiddin! hihi

Exam's are not that hard...you just have difficulty on your brain.. _you are born that way dont blame me xDD_

Sincerely yours, Togashi.

**p.s.** _rest assured. you will show up on the 2013 movie! And you'll be a hero there! for saving the dying kuruta...oops, no spoilers forgot!  
_

* * *

**~~~xxx Hisoka's Letter to Togashi Sensei xx~~**

Hello Hisoka...

When Gon became a rippen fruit...please don't ate him in a LITERAL way... O.O"

Plus, Fighting Kuroro..hmm...ask Kurapika for that not me. XD

Illumi make's you pay, cuz...you are easy to be fooled? NAH! JUST JOKING! And that's what friends' are for...even you help each other...you must give credit and a merrit... *winks*

From the start, why are you wearing make up anyway? 0w0

Sincerely, Togashi.

**p.s. **_you look like a clown...because of your make up, why not change the brand? that might help =D  
_

* * *

**Now let's see their REACTION XD**

Gon:_** ...o.o...eto...*rubs head***_

Killua: **_*poker face*_**

Kurapika: **_*jaw drop reaction*_**

Leorio: **_*dumbfounded face*_**

Hisoka: **_*trolled face*_**

* * *

**Deep silence...**

* * *

**Leorio:** GYRAAAH! I SEND A LETTER STILL IT DID'NT SOLVE ANY OF MY PROBLEMS!

**Kurapika:** *slaps forehead* why does it feel like...my complains was been question: turned-back-at-me?

**Killua:** *tries not to smile but end up showing the chesire cat grin*

_kekekeke, now he mention i got chance to be with Gon that way! Nice one Author-san! your the best! _

**Hisoka:** so, that's how friend are? *blinking eyes* err, i forgot the brand of my make up...*facepalm* what should i do?

**Leorio:** well at least...i'll be on the movie! Though, why does it sounds like, i was being treated as a real idiot?!

**Gon:** ...ugh...i don't know what should i feel...0_0...i feel nothing...*in doze off*...

**_...On the side of wall...Kuroro Lucifer was spying..._**

**Kuroro:** *holds chin* i should have send a complain letter too...*looks back to Gon and his comrades* Right, i will right. *fist palm*

And so Then Kuroro wrote a letter...

* * *

**~~xx Kuroro's Letter for Togashi xx~~**

Dear, Togashi-sensei.

If not much to ask, i just wanted to tell...Why from all names of nickname...Kurapika _the last kuruta who want's to avenge on me,_ named me as 'Bastard.'

Can't he see my name is _KU-RO-RO..._

And, ive been reading some books lately and fanfic inside the internet...People want's me to get married to the kuruta...But he is still young.._. *smirks*_ though, that would be a amusing thing to see.

And i really love the way _when-he-kidnap me.._.He was wearing female clothes...ha-ha-ha _*a fail laugh*_

__He would go through wear those skirt just in order to capture me, Is he seducing me in someway? if so...Could i go a dinner with Kurapika?

Sincerely yours, Kuroro Lucifer.

* * *

**Kuroro:** hmm... *reviews the letter he made*...

...Maybe, it would be good a shot...*was lost* Should i send him this letter or ...keep it inside my pocket?

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**puuuuupppp i know everything was out of hand...sooo sorry! it's not funny anymore...gomen!gomen! T^T"**

**However, please review QwQ" and-**

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
